michigansupfandomcom-20200213-history
Ishpeming
Ishpeming /ˈɪʃpəmɪŋ/ is a city in Marquette County in the Upper Peninsula of the U.S. state of Michigan. The population was 6,470 at the 2010 census. This is down from a higher population in the 1950s and 1960s when the economically supportive iron oremines employed more workers. A statue of a Native American figure, erected in 1884 in the small town square, is referred to as "Old Ish". Ishpeming Township is located to the northwest of the city but is administratively autonomous. Ishpeming is considered the birthplace of organized skiing in the United States and is the home to the National Ski Hall of Fame. The city was also prominently featured in the 2010 documentary Catfish. The name Ishpeming comes from the Ojibweword ishpiming, meaning "above", "in the air" or "on high".6 Ishpatina Ridge, the highest point of land in the province of Ontario, located in the Lady Evelyn-Smoothwater Provincial Park derives its name from a similar Ojibwa word, ishpadinaa, meaning "height of land" or "high place/ridge".7 Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 9.35 square miles (24.22 km2), of which 8.74 square miles (22.64 km2) is land and 0.61 square miles (1.58 km2) is water.1Ishpeming's elevation is 1,436 feet (438 m) above mean sea level, which is over 800 feet (240 m) higher than that of nearby Lake Superior. The highlands of Ishpeming and the surrounding area, including the city ofNegaunee to its east, receive an unusually high yearly average of lake effect snow. Demographics 2010 census As of the census2 of 2010, there were 6,470 people, 2,824 households, and 1,664 families residing in the city. The population densitywas 740.3 inhabitants per square mile (285.8 /km2). There were 3,149 housing units at an average density of 360.3 per square mile (139.1 /km2). The racial makeup of the city was 96.0% White, 0.2% African American, 1.1% Native American, 0.3% Asian, 0.1% fromother races, and 2.2% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.0% of the population. There were 2,824 households of which 28.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.0% were married couples living together, 12.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.7% had a male householder with no wife present, and 41.1% were non-families. 33.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.23 and the average family size was 2.85. The median age in the city was 40.3 years. 21.7% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 25.1% were from 25 to 44; 27.3% were from 45 to 64; and 17% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.2% male and 51.8% female. 2000 census As of the census4 of 2000, there were 6,686 people, 2,915 households, and 1,757 families residing in the city. The population densitywas 769.8 per square mile (297.1/km²). There were 3,210 housing units at an average density of 369.6 per square mile (142.6/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 97.29%White, 0.06% Black, 1.20% Native American, 0.19% Asian, 0.27% from other races, and 0.99% from two or more races. Hispanic orLatino of any race were 0.81% of the population. 25.5% were of Finnish, 14.4%Italian, 14.1% English, 12.4% French, 7.3%German, 5.7% Swedish and 5.1% Irishancestry according to Census 2000. 95.8% spoke English and 1.9% Finnish as their first language. There were 2,915 households out of which 27.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.8% were married couples living together, 12.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 39.7% were non-families. 34.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.25 and the average family size was 2.89. In the city the population was spread out with 23.2% under the age of 18, 9.2% from 18 to 24, 26.9% from 25 to 44, 21.8% from 45 to 64, and 19.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 89.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $31,347, and the median income for a family was $38,924. Males had a median income of $36,310 versus $21,104 for females. The per capita income for the city was $16,946. About 8.0% of families and 11.1% of the population were below thepoverty line, including 15.5% of those under age 18 and 6.8% of those age 65 or over. Transportation Highways * US 41 passes through the northern portion of Ishpeming, running westerly and northerly toward Houghton, easterly towardMarquette and southeast to Escanaba. * M‑28 travels westerly toward Wakefieldand east to Marquette. * BUS M-28 serves the downtowns of both Negaunee and Ishpeming. Airport * Ishpeming, which is part of the greaterMarquette area, is served by Sawyer International Airport with flights to Chicago,Detroit, Milwaukee, and Minneapolis. Bus * Marquette has a bus system called the "MarqTran" that runs through Ishpeming and nearby places such as Sawyer International Airport & Negaunee. * Indian Trails bus lines operates daily intercity bus service between Hancock andMilwaukee with a stop in Ishpeming.8 Rail * Until 1969, the Chicago & Northwestern Railroad ran its Peninsula 400 to Ishpeming from Chicago. In its last days, the train consisted of one engine and one bi-level passenger car. Emigration plaquette Historical events * The movie Anatomy of a Murder was filmed in Ishpeming and surrounding areas in 1959, based on the novel by Ishpeming native John D. Voelker under the pen name Robert Traver. Extensive 50th Anniversary Celebrations were held in 2009.9 * The Green Bay Packers played their first ever road game in Ishpeming on October 19, 1919. The Packers won 33-0.10 * At the end of the 19th century almost one third of the population of Åtvidaberg Municipality in Sweden emigrated to Ishpeming, as copper mines in the Åtvidaberg area closed down.11 In 1994 this was commemorated by a plaquette at the Mormorsgruvan mine of Åtvidaberg. * The National Ski Association, the forerunner of the present-day United States Ski and Snowboard Association, was founded in Ishpeming on February 21, 1905. The founder and president was local banker and skier, Carl Tellefsen.12 Climate This climatic region is typified by large seasonal temperature differences, with warm to hot (and often humid) summers and cold (sometimes severely cold) winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Ishpeming has a humid continental climate, abbreviated "Dfb" on climate maps.13 Notable people * Chuck Fairbanks, NCAA Division I and NFL Head Football Coach. IHS Head Coach, 1957, 1958 * Tom Izzo, head coach, Michigan State University basketball. Head coach, 1977 Ishpeming High School. * Clarence "Kelly" Johnson, aviation engineer. * Glenn T. Seaborg, Nobel prize winning chemist. * John D. Voelker, author under the pen name Robert Traver, and Michigan state Supreme Court Justice. * Leonard C. Ward, United States ArmyBrigadier General who served as Chief of the Army Division at the National Guard Bureauand Commander of the 46th Infantry Division. * Da Yoopers, band. Points of interest * Al Quaal Recreation Center * Cliffs Shaft Mine Museum, commemorating the history of mining on the Marquette Iron Range * Jasper Knob, a bald topped hill composed entirely of jaspilite; a geological formation of the Marquette Iron Range.14 * The Mather Inn * National Ski Hall of Fame * Old Ish Statue * Suicide Hill Ski Jump * W.C. Peterson Auditorium * Ishpeming Carnegie Public Library Education Ishpeming Public School District No. 1 consisting of: * Ishpeming High School: The school nickname is the Hematites, after the iron oremined in the city. * Ishpeming Middle School (Sharing the High School) * Birchview Elementary School In the adjacent Ishpeming Township, theN.I.C.E. Community Schools consists of * Westwood High School: Mascot - Patriots * Aspen Ridge Middle School: Mascot - Patriots * Aspen Ridge Elementary School: Mascot - Patriots Places of worship * Bethany Lutheran Church * Bethel Lutheran Church * Bible Baptist Church * Cross Bridge Church * Christ The King Lutheran Church (Christking-ish.org) * Good News Assembly of God * Grace Episcopal Church * Hope Free Evangelical Lutheran Church * St. John the Evangelist Catholic Church * St. Joseph Catholic Church * Trinity Lutheran Church * United Evangelical Covenant Church * Wesley United Methodist Church * The Salvation Army * Temple Beth Sholom (Reform synagogue) Festivals and events * Noquemanon Ski Marathon, January * Ski jumping competition at Suicide Hill, February and March15 * National Ski Hall of Fame membership induction ceremonies * St. Rocco and St. Anthony Society of Ishpeming annual "Italian Fest", July See also * Iron Ore, the city's weekly newspaper from 1886 to 1951. * Peninsula 400, an express passenger train from Chicago that terminated in Ishpeming until 1969 Category:Marquette County Category:Ishpeming, Michigan Category:Cities Category:Locations